Chronicles of Colorado
by ShadowPony12
Summary: My name is Shade Pierce, my Freelancer Codename is-was Colorado, but these days I've taken on a new alias, Night Hawk. My story is long and frankly a mouthful, so I'll go straight to my time in Project Freelancer. OC Focus/Season 9 and onward/Canon but will change. Not a fan of OC stories? I'm pretty sure there is something else for you to read. I won't be mad at ya. :)


**Ch. 1**

**Shadowpony12 here!**

**How's it going? Here's another story from yours truly.**

**Anyways, The story will switch between first and third person. I thought first person would be interesting to write and to see how good I can convey it.**

**Tell me how I did with the perspective change, if you don't like a certain perspective tell me and I'll see about leaving it to one perspective.**

**Like all my stories it will be OC focused. I choose OC's because, well there is no reason I just want to. xD**

**My OC may seem... strange, but you will get his back story as it progresses. His personality and skillset will also be explained, but it won't all be in this chapter... it will take several.**

**So do give the story a chance before you mark rejected on it. Anyways, enjoy the story everything will be explained in time, be patient.**

* * *

Who am I? My name is Shade Pierce, my Freelancer Codename is-was Colorado, but these days I've taken on a new alias, Night Hawk. My story is long and frankly a mouthful, so I'll go straight to my time in Project Freelancer. It all began in Oni, when Leonard Church, the Director of Project Freelancer came to me with a proposition…

_**Many years ago...**_

_**Oni**_

_**Location_Classified**_

_**900_hours**_

In a dark bedroom stood a man of six foot five, midnight purple hair in a flat, short, messy hairstyle and amethyst colored eyes, he wore a specialized stealth armor called 'Infiltrator' that covered his body from the neck and down. In front of him was a computer screen and a man with greying hairs, spectacles, and faded green eyes. He wore what looked like a typical Navy Officer uniform, only difference is that it's grey. His hands clasped behind his back and he spoke in a Texas drawl, "Agent Pierce, it would do me the honor of having someone with your background assist me in Project Freelancer."

Agent Pierce looked at the screen for a few seconds and responded, "Your proposition is… intriguing to say the least, but I'm going to need more than just the name of the project, a vague description and even more vague goal."

Leonard didn't give an outward reaction, but inside he was bristling with annoyance, "I am sorry Pierce, but as I said, Project Freelancer is a specialized department of some of the best soldiers to run covert op missions in pursuit of human survivability." His voice was plain and evasive.

"Okay, fine we'll do this the my way." Leonard, raised a brow, but was not able to voice his thoughts as Pierce spoke, "Sia."

There was a bleep and a feminine voice spoke in a Perky tone, "Yeah, Shade you need something?"

"Yeah, I need you to pull all files and records of Project Freelancer and the Leonard Church on my computer." He spoke in a strangely amused tone. Leonard was surprised, but did not give any external reaction.

"Sure thing, Pierce." there was a whirring noise and a beep and a feed of info was pulled up on a separate window.

"Hm… Project Freelancer was brought to the chairman of the UNSC and given permission to…" was all Leonard could hear before it turned into mumblings, "Director Leonard Church was a brilliant asset to the research and development department in Oni…" he continued, "Hmm… psyche test was troubled after losing his wife Alli-"

"Stop there..." The Director interrupted Pierce, "I see your point Agent Pierce."

Pierce looked at the Director with a smirk, "Good, so when should I expect a Pelican?"

The Director was taken back by his sudden acceptance, but did not look a gift horse in the mouth, "Tomorrow morning, I look forward to meeting you in person Agent Colorado." was the last thing he said before he blipped out.

Pierce turned around, "Sia, contact the ONI chairman. Tell her I have gained access to Project Freelancer and will begin investigation on the Project and the missing equipment."

"I'll get right on it Pierce, sending update… update sent." She replied, until she blipped again, "New Orders received, beginning playback: Good job Agent, when investigations are done stay with the Project and give us regular updates. We will deal with the results at a later time, right now you're more useful as a spy than anything we have at the moment, Command out. Playback over."

"Hmm… Agent Colorado, I could get used to that. Good job Sia, feel free to shut down for the night." He said to his A.I, he walked to the opposite side of the room that had a locker and began to remove his armor.

"Alright Pierce see you in the morning." she shut down for the night, leaving Pierce alone. "I have feeling things are going to get interesting soon." He said to himself as he unequipped his armor and placing it in his personal locker. After he finished, he walked to his bed to get some shut eye for the next day.

_**Present Day…**_

"That was the first time we met, he was a real asshole. He thinks his reputation gives him some sort of sway in discussions with me. He was terribly mistaken, I'm a god-damned decorated soldier, top agent in ONI. He thinks his positions means something when he himself has never fought in a war?" I stated with obvious annoyance, I started to slowly losing my calm composure. I began gripping tighter on the armrests, crushing them with my augmented strength

"He lost his wife, I lost friend after friend in this god-damned war… I experienced loss after loss and he thinks his life is fucked up after losing one women? He doesn't know what it's like to watch a friend die, a friend tortured and killed and front of you! He's never had to lie to his friend and tell them it's going to be okay from a FATAL wound. I was also the one who delivered those messages to their families. He doesn't know grief like I do… and yet? I turned out much better than he did." At this point I completely crushed the armrests in my hands, throwing the remains of it to the ground, knowing I've lost control of my emotions I reigned in my frustrations. Huh, I need a shrink... that totally derailed from my original train of thought. What was it? Whatever... I looked at the the interrogator, to her credit, she did not flinch from my outburst, but the armored soldiers did train their rifles on me, ready for me to attack, not that was going to… yet anyways.

"Hey now, put the weapons down, I'm not going to harm her and if I wanted to it would have been done it already." The soldiers were shaken a bit, but did not budge, rifles still trained on him, in case he tried anything.

"That's fine, Lt. stand down." The interrogator ordered, she was a middle aged women, late twenties if he guessed. She had short Auburn hair that went just below her chin framing her face and blue eyes, her ensemble wasn't too interesting, it was simple black khakis, military combat boots, military undershirt and black and grey camo vest; equipped with several pockets and a combat knife above the right breast.

"Ma'am, I recommend-" he was cut off by her hand in front of him, "Lt. I don't give a damn about what you recommend I can handle myself." The Lt. nodded hesitantly and removed his gun from the direction of my head, his partner doing the same. "Now, since that is out of the way. Let's continue…"

"I agree." I replied back, and smirked mockingly at the Lt. he bristled in annoyance his trigger finger twitching.

"From your reaction, I can tell you hate Leonard, am I correct?" she said confidently, I shook my head at her arrogance and laughed.

She looked at me inquisitively as if not understanding my response, "You couldn't be further from the truth my dear."

"What do you mean, clearly from your response you do not like the man for his ignorant approach to his grief." She responded leaning forward in her chair with her chin resting on her hands and her elbows supporting her position. She looked so confident in her deduction, but she is right, he did not like the Directors approach to his problem.

"I don't hate the man, I disrespect him, I pity that he let his grief take control of the brilliant researcher he once was. He became a shell of his former self, he was right behind Catherine Halsey in greatest scientist to ever work for ONI and yet… he gave it all up for a women who died years ago. A man like that I do not respect." I responded, deathly calm and serious, leveling my eyes with her, surprisingly, vibrant blue eyes, I spoke again, "Before you form such a pathetic analysis on my psyche, make sure you know the difference between hate and disrespect."

I pulled myself back and noticed her irked expression I just smirked with a slight chuckle before taking on a more lighthearted presence, "Another thing, completely off topic, his wife, Allison, was actually a good friend of mine I worked with her before. She could seriously kick some ass, how he scored a woman like that, I would never know. I wonder what she saw in him?" I rubbed the bottom of my chin in wonderment.

I noticed the female interrogator took on a look of intrigue, probably hoping to fish for some information and I would give her info willingly, but vaguely of course, "You worked with Allison? If I remember correctly she preferred to work alone."

I laughed at this, "Of course, when I wasn't available she preferred to work alone. Most of our missions together were covert ops such as; Sabotage, Data Retrieval, and Silent Extermination. We had quite the record of most successful ops with no casualties, since it was only me and her."

"Really now? I don't see any kind of recorded missions." She stated skeptically, looking through my profile.

"Of course they wouldn't be recorded, these were high risk classified missions, that if went wrong and spotted, they could claim ignorance." I responded as if what I just mentioned was the most obvious thing in the universe.

The woman looked at me in annoyance, I could tell she was losing her cool from my constant smartass responses. I see her nostrils flare a bit as if taking a calm breath to relax her frustrations. She seemed to have calmed herself and spoke to me, "Anyways, back to your story what happen the next day?"

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow and responded carelessly, "Oh you know, I woke up, washed up re-equipped my armor and activated Sia before moving to the docking bay, to meet up with my pilot who was to take me to the 'Mother of Invention' and boy she was a feisty one, I believe she went by Four-Seven-Niner. Although, I preferred her name, Karen. Anyways…"

_**Many years ago…**_

_**ONI**_

_**Docking_Bay 12**_

_**Location_Classified**_

_**0600_Hours**_

I walked into the rather unoccupied docking bay 12, the only things there were ships and the few mechanics that ran regular maintenance on all transports. The room in total, was dark gray titanium walls with two bay doors, protected by standard two way shields, large enough for a frigate to dock. On the second floor contained several control rooms and several blast doors leading to the hundreds of other docking bays and other parts of the base.

I looked from my position on the second floor, and saw a pilot impatiently waiting next to her ship, 'It seems she has been here for a while, I should probably go there now.' I walked towards the closest stairway and descended them. Upon reaching the bottom I scanned the room again looking for the pilot, spotting her not too far from my current position, I walked in her direction.

The pilot turned towards me, if she wasn't wearing her helmet I would have noticed her scowl at the time, 'She must have noticed me walking towards her, then again, I wasn't trying to sneak anyways.'

Approaching my destination, I waved at her and and held out my hand. I kept it there for a few seconds as the women looked at my hand, than at me, "Hey asshole! What took you so long? I've been here for two hours, dickhead! Keeping me waiting."

I stared blankly at her before my lip turned up and I laughed, "Well, shit! Here I was thinking I'm on time, only to get slapped in the face by the fact I'm late. Ah hell, whatever I was told morning not when by your, 'Director'. If anything blame him. If not, than stick it where the sun don't shine because I really don't care if you're pissed and/or on your rag." I shrugged with a final chuckle, not really bothered by her attitude if anything it was amusing and somewhat adorable.

Apparently, the pilot looked… actually I don't know I couldn't see her face. "You insensitive bastard…" I looked at her just as she raised her arm and… patted me on the shoulder? "We're going to get along just fine."

I looked at her and cracked a smile, "Yes, I believe we are. Now how about a ride my new home."

She removed her hand from my shoulder and waved her hand towards her ship, "Hop in the back and we'll be on our way." she walked to the back of the ship and I followed her up the ramp. I took a seat on one of the, seriously uncomfortable seats as she continued into the pilots seats. Man, those looked so much more comfortable than these damn cushionless seats. Fuuck, this is going to be a long ass ride.

I took a moment to draw my mind way away from the uncomfortable seat and look over to what the pilot is doing. I saw her flip a couple of switches and heard the engines start, "Hey big guy, You might want to hold on tight the rides going to get a bit bumpy at first."

"Right, I'll get on that. Anyways, how long will this ride be?" I asked, hoping I can get some shut eye. There is no way in hell am I staying awake through space travels it's fucking boring looking at an endless pit of black.

The pilot hit a few buttons and lifted the ship up and flew out the bay door, "The ride itself is going to take at least sixteen hours." she spoke in an exasperated tone, obviously she hated looking out at the never-ending abyss of space as much as I do most likely more since she's the pilot.

Setting myself in a comfortable, well as comfortable as these seats that can be, position to sleep quickly, "Well if thats the case then wake me up when we get there." I said quickly shutting my eyes, although I did hear say something about 'Lucky Bastard, he should drive or something' but I didn't really care as I fell asleep.

**Several Hours Later…**

"Hey, big guy, wake up, the Director is buzzing for you on the monitor."

I seriously didn't want to respond I was sleeping for god sakes, "Tell him to call me when I'm awake." i jostled my body a bit trying to get comfortable again.

"Uh.. you sure? it's the Director, your paycheck." She tried persuading, but failed as I get a paycheck weekly during this operation. Although, now that I think about, what use do I have for money? I don't really go out unless it's on a mission and all luxuries provided are free of charge. I mean the last time I had leave was… actually I can't remember. That fucking sucks.

"Hey big guy." Oh that's right the call with the Director, damn it all I can't get a decent amount of sleep. Ugh… might as well see what poor bastard wants. "Yeah, Yeah put him through."

"Alright patching through. The monitor is in front of you." As soon as those words left her mouth there was a buzz, "Agent Colorado, How's the trip so far?"

What kind of question? Ah, fuck it, "Boring as hell, I was sleeping, until you decided to call and wake me up, Now I wont be able to fall back asleep, thanks."

"Hey big guy that's the DIr-"

"Excuse my rudeness Agent Colorado, but regardless I have something important for you." The Director's tone was different, not sure how, but different. He piqued my interest, 'I'm listening…"

"Good, I have your background and I don't argue it's contents, but I want to see some field testing of your skills."

I raised my brow in intrigue, this will definitely beat flying through space, "Hit me with your best shot Leon-Director." I said with a predatory smile, anticipating the upcoming battle.

Strangely, his lip curled up in amusement, "I had a feeling you'd be interested."

"Huh, really now? Regardless, what's the mission?"

The Director Stood up straighter, "Currently, my other Agents are running a Stealth Op. I want you to run interference." he said simply, I gave him a questioning gaze, "Interference against the ground forces stationed there?"

The Director's lips created a thin line, "Not just against the ground forces, but my agents as well."

"Right, do you want them to fail this mission?" I said seriously, not entertained with the idea of harming the people I'm going to be working with.

The Director's gaze hardened, "They will not fail. You will be extracted, as soon as the ground forces are completely neutralized and the Agents are near their own extraction."

"So you'll be testing their skills against me in a more… difficult, field test." I deducted, well not really deducted, I was being arrogant in my skills, with good reason of course.

The Director nodded, "Exactly Agent Colorado." I smiled at the prospect, to be able to go against several enemies at once. It's been a while since I had a heavily outnumbered match.

"I'll do it, where's my LZ?" I stood up and stretched out my body.

"You'll be dropping from three-thousand feet above the base." The Director replied back as if the jump height was nothing, in truth, it was like jumping off a curb in the city.

"Hm… I'm I think I made a good choice here. Director, expect to see your agents thoroughly _tested _at the end of this mission. Expect a debrief of their skills when I get to the 'Mother of Invention' later today." I said, while emphasizing 'tested'

The Director nodded, "You should be above your LZ now. I'll see you on the 'Mother of Invention' Agent." The screen turned black and I turned my attention to the ramp, "Pilot, open the ramp. I have a party to crash."

"You're one crazy bastard. Opening bay door, radio me when you're done I'll pick you up." I nodded, "Will do." I dived out the bay door, just before I realized I have no weapons, "Meh, who needs one."

Feeling the wind rush past me, brought a sense of Nirvana. I always loved speed and the constant rushing wind as I fall faster and faster not really at all bothered by the fact I just jumped out of a pelican from three thousand feet. As I fell I spoke to my A.I, "Sia." I called out to her and waited for a response, my wait was not long though, soon the corner of my H.U.D showed an image of a woman with a feminine angular facial structure, her hair was done in a high ponytail, a strand of hair like an antennae just above the forehead and her bangs framing her face. Her skin looked like purple and pink computer code with a few other 'intimate' details.

"What's up Pierce!?" She shouted jovially, I smiled slightly at her enthusiasm, "I want you to track all communications in this base that are going in and out, both secured and open."

"Sure thing Pierce, give me. a. moment… got it all communications tracked. Anything else?" she asked joyously, yet seriously if that was even possible.

I shook my head, "No. Now I want you to narrow down communications by scanning through all frequencies and locating unusual sound waves and connect it to my communicator. These should be the other Freelancer agents. I want to hear all play by play comms between them."

She blipped out for a moment before coming back online, "Communications detected, North Dakota, South Dakota, Carolina, Texas, Four-Seven-Niner, Four-Eight-Zero and Mother of Invention. All comms hacked and located."

"Good, now I want you to screen each communication and inform me each time someone speaks."

"Will that be all Pierce? I was hoping for something more challenging." She spoke in mock disappointment. I once again shook my head at her playfulness, "For now. Now I'll speak to you in a moment. Gotta land."

My LZ soon came into view and unfortunately there was a soldier in my impact zone and made him my landing target. I was about to land on my target and an alarmed sound, 'it seems the party just started.' I smiled and twisted my body so I landed with my legs below me.

The impact wasn't subtle either, there was a scream of pain and a loud crash. 'This surely gained attention.' He was not surprised when he stood up and thirty, give or take a few, were staring directly at him with rifles trained on him.

"Don't move jackass! Your heavily outnumbered! Surrender now!" One of the soldiers, a captain from the looks of it, shouted at him.

Colorado shook his head and laughed, "You have no idea how wrong you are." The soldiers looked confused, I took that moment of weakness and activated my built in camouflage.

I didn't even give the captain a chance to shout out any commands as knife cut through his cerebral cortex, I pulled back the blade with a trail of blood leaked from it. I then deactivated my camouflage, surprising the few soldiers around him. Once again, I stabbed the closest one in the throat and tossed him at a couple of his buddies. The soldiers must of saw this as their queue and began to fire in my direction in panic.

* * *

**Elsewhere on base**

On a huge exhaust vent, a man in purple and green Mark IV armor, laid prone with a sniper. A female voice buzzed over his com, "Oh shit, things are about to get loud." An alarm followed her words and a huge flashing red light told him that this mission was no longer covert.

"Ok, on my wa-" There was loud scream and a loud boom followed by the sound of metal straining. He looked towards the direction of the noise, 'What the?" He pulled his sniper up to see through the scope and focused on the direction until he noticed roughly thirty heat signatures all pointed to… "Why are they looking towards a dead body?" He zoomed in more and noticed the dead body was actually a live person, "How the hell?" was his response when said person disappeared only to appear behind a soldier with his blade embedded in the soldiers neck. The soldiers body temperature immediately changed from red to a dark purple. Another met the same fate as the previous and the now, dead, body was tossed towards a few men, knocking them back. That's when the chaos ensued and the rest of the soldiers started firing at the mysterious person, but once again the person disappeared and body after body turned from red to a dark purple each kill only a second from one another.

North for the most part was at a loss. He couldn't comprehend what he just witnessed, a contingent of thirty men were killed with in moments it seems too unreal. He had no idea who or what that was, but he hopes he doesn't run it to that person and if he did, he hoped it was friendly. As if he was heard the figure turned from the destruction and slew of bodies and looked towards his direction before disappearing again without a trace.

'D-did he spot me?' he thought about it for a second, 'N-no, he couldn't have I'm covered by the smoke all thermal sensors, assuming he has one, would be negated by the smoke.' he tried to rationalize what has just transpired but he couldn't it just seems to unlikely, but irrefutable. The thought plagued for several moments, the person indeed looked as if it knew he was there.

South's voice was heard through his communicator snapping North out of his shock and inner musings, "North! North you there? I need backup!" Shaking out of his train of thought, he responded, "Uh okay! On my way!" his voice was a slightly bit reserved after what just transpired.

"North, you alright? I need you on your A-Game." Once again he shook the feeling away and responded with his usual tone in place, but with a barely noticeable worried undertone, "Yeah, South I'm fine. Meet me at the helipad for extraction."

"Roger"

"And South be careful, there is an unknown on this base." He warned as he jumped down where two soldiers were scrambling to the alerted location, but they didn't make it far since North smash both their heads together knocking them unconscious.

"The hell you mean unknown? Whatever I'm sure we can take whatever this unknown is." She replied arrogantly, North shook his head, "Don't be so sure it took out a contingent of thirty soldiers in just a few seconds."

South eyes widened beneath her helmet, but gave no tell tale, "Yeah, sure North, Whatever you say." that was the last thing she said before her comms were cut off suddenly by a thud and the sound of static.

"Damn it South, be careful" He said to himself and rushed to their extraction.

* * *

**Pierce**

There was a multitude of dead bodies surrounding me with pools of blood pouring from their bodies, almost like a satanic ritual of sacrificial slaughter. I was completely unaffected by the massive amounts of gore that surrounded my, surprisingly clean, armor. Moving my hand next to where my ear would be if my helmet was off, I contacted Sia, "Sia, I need you to scan the layout of the base and upload the blueprints to my HUD and get me a read on the other Agents more specifically South."

Sia appeared on my HUD again, "Alright, it's done. Any specific reason why you chose South and not one of the other off grid operatives?" She questioned curiously, probably wondering why I want specifics on her. That was easy, "I need to teach her a lesson on listening to her watchouts advice." As soon as I said that I peered to the NorthEast, I looked at the top of the tower vent, where her partner, North, was located. I held my gaze there for a few seconds making sure he knew that I knew he was there and I got my reaction when he looked directly at me through the scope, before immediately removing it from his visor. Seeing that I had gotten my results activated my camouflage and moved just as he moved his scope back into it's original place.

Speeding through the base in my camouflage, killing soldiers and securing locations without even a hint of slowing down I finally intercepted South on a walkway with scattered soldiers cluttering the walkway. I quickly moved in and struck her stomach with my knee. I followed up that attack with a straight sending her back several feet. I watch her skid until she was able to steady herself, "What the hell? Where the fuck are you?" She screamed, I shook my head at the her sheer idiocy, just because the alarms are going off doesn't mean you can't use the element of surprise still.

She looked around quickly yelling profanities, trying to draw me out. So I decided to show myself, but not after I hit her one more time. I dashed towards her position and appeared behind her, with two words I deactivated my camo, "Right here" She didn't get a chance to react, I grabbed her by the back of her armor and through her several feet away. My motions sensors went off, "It looks like the other arrived." I said quietly.

I rolled just in time, to dodge several sniper rounds. I ducked just in time to avoid a mid kick. I spun with my leg out in a wide sweeping arc, but apparently he was better than I thought. He managed to jump back in time to avoid me.

"I seriously, thought I had you that time stranger." Huh, a jokester I thought.

"So, You're Nor-" I caught the intruding leg that was aimed for my head, "Haven't you parents ever taught you to not interrupt someone when they're talking." She tried pulling her leg but I easily overpowered her and pulled her towards me, lifting her in the process and tossing her over my shoulder towards North.

South was quick to regain her center gravity and regained a steady stance next to North. "As I was saying, So you're North and you're South it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I greeted myself, because hell why not? If I going to be kicking their asses they might as well have some sort of idea of who I am.

North seemed confuzzled by the fact I knew their codenames, well, not the whole codename, but I knew them nonetheless. Though, instead of North responding, the bitchy one decided to instead, "Who the fuck are you and how the fuck do you know who we are asshole?"

I shook my head for the umpteenth time, "Does your vocabulary consists of only profanity? And you," I pointed towards North, "can't you keep a leash on the girl? A women shouldn't act so, what's the word… childish? No, no... Oh! Crass that's it, cra-" I tilted my head and heard the whiz of a bullet go by. I moved my head back into position and stared at her, she is very rude.

South had her gun still pointed at me, "Who the fuck are you to tell me I'm acting like a child!" She yelled in unadulterated fury. It seems North is trying to calm her down, "South relax he just trying to rile you up." South paid him no mind and brushed off his advice.

Hmm… she seriously needs to learn to listen, might as well milk it and fuck with her for a bit. "Truth hurts doesn't it? Does it hurt to know that your fellow 'agents' see you as nothing more than a child? That they have to constantly calm down so you don't get hurt?" My voice was cold and harsh a far cry from my usual tone and tilted my head again avoiding another gunshot.

South was furious enough that she began to tremble with that same fury, "Fuck you asshole!"

"A little girl, throwing a tantrum?" Again I avoided the shot, this time by twisting my body slightly, "Your aim is as bad as your attitude."

That seemed to push her over the edge, "SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!" North tried to stop her, but he couldn't. She dropped her weapon and rushed me, she was so blinded by her anger she didn't see me appear right below her in a crouch and sent to jabs to her stomach stopping her, but I wasn't finished. I leveled another punch with her face and slammed it against her visor, she was sent reeling back.

I decided to egg her on more, "I don't understand how you became a soldier. Only a talentless soldier would make such a _rookie_ mistake." She easily took the bait and rushed again, this time I didn't move, but simply stood there.

She approached rather quickly, and starting launching a number of attacks which I easily avoided and blocked just to show how significantly weaker she is and how far I am out of her league. She would punch I would catch it and redirect it, she would kick I would counter and send her stumbling back, she would try to surprise me with a feint to the face and I would catch it and crush her hand. This only continuously made her angrier and less prone to reason. I'm surprised North hasn't help her yet, speaking of which where is he? My answer was in the grunt of accomplishment from South. Though that quickly vanished, when I myself vanished forcing North to deck South and knocking her to the ground.

I couldn't hold it and began laughing from the other side of the of the walkway, "On my god! That actually worked!" I grabbed my gut, a futile attempt to stem the pain.

"What the fuck North!" She screamed from her position on the ground. She stood up and pushed North.

North was practically unaffected by her push, but he still stumbled a little bit. "Not my fault he knew I was coming and moved I was already in full momentum and couldn't stop it." he tried defending his innocence.

"Whatever, fuck you North, lets kick his ass already." She blew off his attempts of apology. Seeing as it was pointless, he nodded and looked towards me, by that time I was already calmed down.

It seems they're ready to fight, okay then. I'll rush this time, with that planned I ran towards them with them doing the same. We met in the middle of the catwalk, exchanging blows for blows, well more like they tried landing blows only to get knocked back.

I decided to stop playing defensive and really took them home. I pivoted around South and struck her kidney causing her to stumble forward, I then used her as a platform and pushed off, backflipping above North. I then proceeded to twist my body and hit North on the back of his helmet sending him stumbling into South. I didn't give them a chance to recover, I grabbed the front of their helmets twisting my body and throwing the bodies further down the walkway, closer to where their evac would be.

I allowed them to get back up, but gave them no time to retaliate and moved towards them at a fast pace. I first arrived in front of North, but I was surprised when he struck first. Though it was predictable I ducked under and grabbed his extended arm I pulled and spun around throwing him at the door to the evac zone, denting it. I then proceeded to block South's punch and retaliate, but surprisingly she managed to block my knee by lifting hers.

She pulled her arm away from me and jumped back, giving her breathing room, I chose this time to speak with my AI, "Sia, locate the last of the ground forces and apply it to my mini-map. I'm going to end this and move on I spent too much time as it is here playing with these two." I said just loud enough for Sia to hear, but low enough so North and South couldn't.

"Sure thing Pierce, all targets located and uploaded to your map."

"Thanks Sia, what would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be lost on some backwater planet." she replied jokingly, I smiled a bit, "You're probably right."

"I am right." She said.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Anyways, We gotta move speak to you afterwards Sia." She smiled and blipped off his HUD. I turn my attention, to the now recovered Agents, "It's been pleasant, but I got more important things to accomplish."

"Oh hell no! You're not going anywhere Jackass!"

"Like you can stop me." That moment I disappeared then reappeared in front of her with my leg pulled back and just before she registered what happened my leg already connected with her sending her back at an extremely fast pace and collided with North sending him and her through the door. I left before they could recover I had a mission to complete and there was only one person left, Carolina.

* * *

**The Twins**

**North P.O.V**

A groaned escaped my mouth as I made an attempt to lift myself. That attempt was blocked by the weight of another on me, South. I heard her groan and shift, she must be finally shaking the daze. "South would you get off me?"

She groaned again, "What the fuck happened? I felt like a damn train frigate crashed into me." Lifting herself off me she stood up with a slight stumble. I soon followed her, with a grunt of exertion I picked myself up and finally responded to her, "Well, quite obviously we were out of our league up against that guy. That was indefinitely the guy who slaughtered the entire contingent."

South paused and faced North, "That was him?" she asked a question I already answered, but I responded anyways, "Yes, that was him. I could tell by how quickly he moved between us." I saw her make a face, the face she makes when she's about to go on a rant.

"I can't believe we lost! We're fucking equipped with some of the best equipment, best training, best-" in her rage she noticed that there was a slight sloshing sound under her foot. She looked down and I followed, beneath us was a destroyed door and beneath that were a couple of crushed bodies. Then we looked up and noticed several men were looking at us wide eyes at the sheer gore presented to them. I figured we should take them out before they had a chance to recover. I quickly pulled out my smg and fired at the first two guards I saw. Apparently, South got the message instantly and struck out at the first person she saw and took his rifle and fired at him in his daze. No words were said as we begun to run down the walkway to evac zone killing everything in our way until we reached the helipad.

"Oh come on!" I heard South's cry of frustration and took that as my queue to observe our surroundings. I quickly scanned the upper levels of the helipad and noticed several pockets of soldiers, each group having a single turret along with the rest of the soldier's rifles trained on us.

"Attention assholes! Stand down! You're surrounded! Give us the data file now!"

Well shit…

* * *

**Pierce**

It looks like I played for too long she's already here, might as well help out before I finish my objective. I stood from my perch above the right flank of troops atop a building. I could easily spot Carolina with my heartbeat locator built in my visor, slowly sneaking around the forward group. Seems she's ready to attack, well I suppose I should make my approach as well. I jumped off the edge of the building.. it wasn't very high so I was able to land silently in accordance with Carolina's forward roll.

I grabbed the first soldier I seen and tossed him off the side of the building, screaming. There goes my cover. My camouflage went offline and I proceeded to slide my combat knife out of it's sheath and rushed the groups and immediately slashed the closest one across the neck, I spun avoiding the gunfire and followed up by breaking his guard and stabbing the soldier several times in the stomach. I grabbed the limp body and put it in between me and the bullets, blocking the hail of gunfire with the body before throwing it into the shooters. They were caught off guard and tossed off the side with body. Not wasting the moment I picked up a dropped rifle from the ground avoiding bullets as I did so and fired the burst fire gun into the skull of several unprepared soldiers. I moved on clearing out a few more until none were left I looked to where Carolina was and apparently she just finished her group and fired at the supports under the walkway destroying them in the process. She probably saw me as an unknown and immediately tagged me a threat. Unfortunately, she's too many years too soon to try that on me. I bent my legs and I launched myself in the air and landed several feet away from Carolina.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Son of bitch." North said out loud, piquing South's curiosity as she has no idea what just happened and voiced those same thoughts, "What's going on?"

"It's her…" he nudged his head in Carolina's direction.

"What's he doing here!" South shouted pulling North's attention away from Carolina and towards, the unknown across from her.

"Oh shit. Carolina watch out for him! He's a lot more dangerous than you think!" He warned, drawing her attention towards them, oh boy was that a mistake and she paid for it in full. The next thing Carolina knew she was sent flying off the upper platform and into the helipad.

Pierce walked up to the edge and jumped off landing on the platform in front of the three, "Rule number one of combat: Never take your eyes off the enemy." He lectured, moving into his combat stance.

Carolina lifted herself up, "Alright, fine than. You two clear the rest of troops I'll take this guy on." They nodded at her command, she had a better shot anyways at defeating him, much to South's ire, but followed.

"You're going to wish you never did that." Carolina said and charged him, Pierce said nothing and met her charge with his own.

She made the first move and struck at his helmet, Pierce blocked it easily. Carolina moved around his arm and elbowed towards his side. Of course that failed as well as he moved around it and grabbed her arm pulled it behind her roughly eliciting a hiss of pain and a slight grunt from her. He then placed his boot on her back and applied pressure eliciting a scream pain from her. Once enough tension was built up he let go of her arm and she was thrown towards a group of soldiers knocking them off the platform. She rolled directly before the edge, she pushed herself to her feet, but was grabbed by Pierce and tossed in the air. He jumped up and slammed the heel of his boot into her chest, not before Carolina was able to block most of the damage by placing her arms in front of the point of impact and sent careening towards the floor.

Pierce landed several feet away from her. Carolina rolled to her side and jumped back to her feet, "Who are you?" she said through gasps of breath, holding her stomach.

"Me, just a mercenary who works for the highest bidder." He said mysteriously, his comment really nagged on her patience.

"That's not what I meant."

"Really now? I'm pretty sure I answered who I was." Pierce said and sped towards Carolina who was not expecting him to attack so quickly but was able to block his first hit and counter just as quickly.

'Surprising, she actually making an effort. Lets see how long she can last.' He quickly began to dance around her attacks, she would go for his side he would move back, she would go for his head he would duck under it. She tried time after time to get a shot after him, but he would easily avoid it without any real effort. This began to grate on her nerves to no end.

'Damn it! Why can't I hit him! Everything I throw at him he redirects or dodges!' She mentally screamed at her inability to do any real damage aside from glancing blows that did nothing.

Pierce could tell she was getting frustrated and irritated really fast. He pushed her guard and really forced her to really put work in, but even then she could just barely keep her guard. It was here she began to get tired at the constant blows ripping at her stamina. She couldn't keep up with his attacks the pain in her body was catching up to her. In her tired state she began making mistakes and Pierce capitalized on every single one of them.

Carolina took a direct hit to her stomach after she failed to redirect the attack. She doubled over and Pierced slammed his heel into her exposed back and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Pierce walked over to her body and flipped her on her back. She grunted in pain, "I admit, you are definitely much better than the other two, but-" Pierce stopped mid way, "Sia what is it?" Carolina looked up at Pierce's helmet listening to his conversation, but the thing that caught her attention most was the Sia. She's heard that somewhere before, before her time with the freelancers. She heard during her time as an UNSC special operations agent.

Sia wasn't able to voice her thoughts as a shout from South drew his attention, "North, no!" Carolina and Pierce manage to look just as North's armor was pierced by several shots from a gun turret. Pierce cursed under his breath, "Shit."

Carolina's eyes widened under her helmet, a surge of adrenaline filled her battered body. She sweeped her legs under Pierce who was caught off guard by her sudden attack and wasn't able to dodge or block. He soon found himself falling backwards in mid-air, but she didn't stop there, she grabbed his foot and pulled him towards her and slammed her fist into his gut knocking the air out of him. She didn't bother with a follow up and just left him to fall to the ground. She had more important things to worry about and that was getting North to the Medbay and treated.

Initially surprised, he immediately recovered from her surprise attack and noticed Carolina running for her squad, but the guy on the turret was still firing at them he would have killed him but Carolina beat him to it. She fired her grappling gun and hooked on the turret and with a quick yank she forced the turret down destroying the support below and in turn destroying the catwalk along with the guy who manned the turret.

Pierced looked towards North and South's position, seeing North critically injured and south requesting immediate evac. Carolina soon joined them and pulled them off the edge with her.

He ran to the edge of the platform to see what happened to them, just as Pelican with the trio on top of it showed itself.

"Sorry for the mess guys!" She shouted and as she turned around her name was called, "Carolina!" She snapped towards the direction of the voice and surprised when she saw the man who just made her look like a rookie call her name. She would have said something but he continued, "You were asking about my name, so here it is, you can call me Pierce!" He said his piece and disappeared.

Carolina was for all intents and purposes shocked, she didn't know how he knew her name, but he is someone they should watch out for in the future. She soon moved her mind away from the mysterious man now known as Pierce for a moment and activated her comm.

"Package is secure. Everyone onboard." The trio proceeded into the ship with one person on their mind, Pierce.

* * *

**Pierce**

'Thud'

The lifeless body of the soldier hit ground, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Pierce walked over the dead body, towards the hangar console, "Sia, rig the console to self-destruct all nearby insurrectionist ships."

"Pierce, several ships already left the bay on pursuit of the other Agents in Four-Eight-Zero pelican." Sia informed Pierce.

"That's fine. They should be able to handle it." Pierce retorted, confident in their pilots skill.

"Sia, hangar doors lifted." Sia's voice emitted into his headset. Four-Seven-Niner voiced in several moments later, "I'm here hop in."

Her Pelican immediately was seen after speaking, "Alright on my way. Come on Sia, we got to go."

"Affirmative Pierce, console rigged. Let's get out of here." Pierce nodded and ran around the console onto an elevated pad, where Four-Seven-Niner was waiting. He slowed down, as approached the pelican, keeping a short jog. He soon turned into the back and into the cockpit.

"You sure took your time getting in here." Four-Seven-Niner said impatiently, Pierced smirked behind his mask and took the co-pilot seat behind her, "Pfft… hardly you took longer."

Four-Seven-Niner's eye twitched in annoyance, "Really now? You try maneuvering around Four-Eight-Zero without getting pinged on his radar. Covert isn't easy… jackass."

Pierce chuckled, "Fair enough." Four-Seven-Niner soon activated the pelican and flew out the bay.

Running through some commands on the pelican, he decided it was time to check on the other agents, "Sia, give me a readout on Four-Eight-Zero's position and condition."

"Already on it Pierce." There was a few beeps and a window appeared on the screen above the console with the information he requested. "It would seem the ships that left before you got there are right on Four-Eight-Zeros tail." Sia announced, pierce nodded, "The agents? How are they aside from my thrashing."

"South is unconscious, Carolina is running on adrenaline, she will collapse when it runs out and North is heavily wounded from the battle on the platform."

"Thank you Sia, Four-Seven-Niner…" He got off his seat and approached the door to the back of the pelican garnering his pilot's attention.

"What is it? I'm flying here." She replied annoyed, Pierce looked back, "Get me above the enemy ships chasing down Four-Eight-Zero."

She looked at him questioningly, but complied regardless, "Alright, hold on tight. I'm going to really kick this into gear." Pierce nodded and held on to the conveniently located safety bar next to the doorway. Just like she said, it kicked into high gear and jolted causing Pierce to stumble slightly.

"You weren't kidding!" he yelled over the roar of the engine, Four-Seven-Niner didn't reply, "Right you're flying."

**Several Minutes Later…**

Four-Seven-Niner appeared right above the chase, "Whatever you're going to do, do it now! It won't be long before they pick us up on their radar!" Four-Seven-Niner yelled and looked back, but saw that he already left and the back door was open. "Oh okay then." she looked forward and pulled out of range from the insurrectionist radars.

Pierce fall through the sky, guiding himself towards one of the several ships on Four-Eight-Zero's tail and landed on the ship.

"What the?" The pilots didn't get much of a chance to say anything else as two fist bursted through the window and grabbed them by the throats and pulled through the window.

"Hello." That was the last thing they heard before they were tossed off ship. He looked to the left and saw another ship. Using his enhancements to their fullest he jumped off the ship onto the next one, but he left the previous ship with a little present.

**Four-Eight-Zero**

The inside of the pelican was flashing red as the alarmed blaired, "Hold on tight, things are about to get…"

"Bumpy?" Carolina quipped in before she could finish her sentence.

The Pilot shrugged, "I was going to say crashy, but bumpy works to!" she remarked to Carolina. The pilot's refocused on flying the pelican, avoiding the missiles trailing her ship.

"We have six ships on radar. We need to lo-What the?" The pilot glanced at her radar, on it were six blips each one trailing the dot in the middle, but surprisingly a ship blipped off. This means that either the ship retreated and now too far for the radar to track or the ship was destroyed. She has a hunch it was latter, since a ship doesn't just drop off radar unless it has a jamming device in which case, Why didn't they use it earlier?

"Four-Eight-Zero, what is it?" Carolina asked, curious of what surprised her pilot so much.

"It would seem one of the six ships that were trailing us, were destroyed."

"Good, that means one less to worry about." Carolina brushed it off as a good thing, but the pilot was a bit skeptical as a ship doesn't just destroy itself, unless they're just that bad of pilot.

"I suppose, but it wasn't us who destroyed it."

Carolina looked down towards her pilot, "What do you mean it wasn't us?"

"Exactly what I- shit they fired again!" The pilot started taking even more evasive maneuvers as she twirled and spun try to shake the missiles off her.

"Something else took out that ship. Shit…" she cursed as sever rockets closed in on her, thinking quickly she descended into the Ice scar, hoping to destroy the missiles along the walls. That's when she looked at the radars again and noticed the five were now four.

**Pierce**

'Damn, we're moving too slow, they were able to fire a barrage of rockets before getting destroyed.' Pierce landed on his target, "Sia, use a small portion of my suit's energy shield and turn it into an emp burst and fry the ship's engine."

"Mmkay!" she hummed for a moment and Pierces shield short circuited releasing a burst of overly charged energy. The ship began to shake and took a dive towards the ice caps. "Time to move!" He jumped from the ship and moved onto the next one.

"Sia, contact Four-Seven-Niner. I won't be able to reach the final two this fa-woah!" He was interrupted from the ship twirling to avoid crashing into the ice cap's wall. He stumbled through the twirl, luckily he decided to play it safe and activate his mag boots to keep balance but the backlash was unavoidable and still felt the pain course through him, if his wince was any indicator.

"Sia, she needs to get here asap! I won't be able to last through another backlash like that!" Pierce commanded his A.I.

"Sorry Pierce! I've already contacted her she should be here right about…" Four-Seven-Niner pulled up above the ship, "...now."

"Did someone call a ride?" Four-Seven-Niner's voice crackled through his communicator.

Apparently, the pilot finally noticed the soldier standing on his ship with a pelican right beside them, how'd he miss that? The enemy fighter began to swerve trying to shake Pierce off, in response Pierce began to lose balance and Four-Seven-Niner moved a little to avoid colliding with said fighter.

"Get your ass in here!" Four-Seven-Niner shouted through comm relays, Pierce merely winced at the volume of her voice. He shook it off and ordered Sia the same command as he did on the previous ship, feeling the uncomfortable burst he jumped on the gangway of the pelican.

"Finally! Always taking your sweet ass time!" Four-Seven Niner shouter from her seat, Pierce followed her voice back into the cockpit and took his seat behind her. "I thought women like when you made them wait?" he replied jokingly and winced at the sharp pain in his ribs, luckily, she did not notice and shook her head with a laughed, "What kind of women do you date?"

"Apparently, the easy kind since it didn't work on you." He replied with a small chuckle at his self-jab. Four-Seven-Niner joined if only briefly.

"Anyways, get us to mother of invention. I think something broke when that damn pilot decided to pirouette like damned ballet dancer." Four-Seven-Niner nodded and punched it trying to get out of range before the other fighters took notice of her ship and began to fire on her.

**Present Day…**

**Unknown_Facility**

**300_Hours**

"Damn it… How long have I been in here?" I said, stretching in my seat. This caused the acting guards to take a reflexive aim at me. I chuckled in my seat, boy are these guys jumpy. I didn't think I was considered lethal enough to have them react at every little movement I made. "Jeeze, tell your boys…" a couple of soldiers cleared their throats, "My bad.. and girls, to relax I have no intention of fighting right now." The women of the group nodded in appreciation, but I think they realized I called them girls because I saw their fingers twitch on their triggers.

"A few hours, give or take a couple of minutes." She replied back to me, which was surprising as I expected a bitch response from her. Though, I guess she's trying to be nice in order to squeeze more info out of me. "So you left the final two fighters alive?" I nodded, "That seems to directly contradict your profile, leaving survivors to another team." She pulled up my file again and read a note from it. "Never leaves witnesses…"

"I didn't leave witnesses, Karen and I were never seen by the fighters. It's surprising how unaware they are, I blame poor training. You guys should probably work on that. Probably would have found me sooner if you did." I jabbed at their less than observational soldiers and shrugged.

"Yeah, I see your... point." Her eyes glanced at the small knife just under my hand. Surprisingly, she seems to be surprising me a lot, she didn't even inform the guards of my knife. She must seem extremely confident that I won't use it. That's going to come back and stab her in the back, pun intended.

She switched her focus from my knife and back to me, "Right, well, the story, you just abandoned your teammates?" I was offended by that statement, but brushed it off no need to scare the shit out of the guards again… even if it is funny watching them jump.

"No, I didn't abandon them I was pretty confident they could handle two fighters, jack…" She looked at me inquisitively and I realized she didn't know Four-Eight-Zero's name, "Jack is Four-Eight-Zero." She nodded, a sign she understood now, "He was a damn good pilot on par with Karen."

"Was?" She looked at me intrigued with what I just said. I won't be telling her yet that's later in the story. Plus, I don't like talking about my failures… I prefer to stay as far away from those as possible.

I gave her a pointed look, "I will not be talking about that anytime soon. So don't try to pry." She nodded in respect, at least she understands privacy. That's rare for an interrogator, respect to her, maybe I'll tell her sooner.

She jotted some notes into her datapad, probably a reminder to either look into it or ask me about it later, I'll take the latter. She looked back at me with her blues eyes again. It still surprises me how vibrant they are, most interrogators eyes are cold and hard as stone to intimidate their victims. Hers not so much, more alluring and compelling than anything else. Probably to instill a sense of comfort to make it easier for the interrogated to release information. Huh, that might explain why her records show a Ninety-Eight percent success rate.

"So tell me what happened after you left them behind." I settled myself again, I hate sitting for too long it really hurts my ass, these metal chairs don't help at all. "Well… there wasn't much, but it was seriously funny during debriefing when they saw who I was."

* * *

**AN: Hey how'd it go? Did it keep your interest or is it bland?**

**Like I said earlier, everything has an explanation even Colorado's level of skill. So don't assume he's a super powerful cause he's not and like all humans have weaknesses. As I delve into his background you'll see how fucked up his life in the military really was... **

**I have a method to my madness and it going to take some explanation over several chapters.**

**Anyways, you guys want certain pairings in the story? Or no pairing and just leave them all single aside from canon 'implied' pairings? Or I can rearrange certain canon pairing to suit the suggested couple.**

**Do note that the romance and pairing will not be given any real focus. They will be cameos of it (If pairings are chosen) and some references from the other characters of the story.**

**Hell, if you want your own OC in this story tell me and I'll see what I can pull from my ass. They might make an appearance in Colorado's past or some other way.**

**Note that they will not play a major role, but depending on the OC submitted and that characters personality and interests they can change from cameos, supports, and if your lucky major role if I like the character enough. **

**They could also be used as plot devices to make the story take interesting turns in the story.**

**I may have planned the entire story out to the tee, but I left enough breathing room to add in characters if you guys so choose to.**

**Anyways, Did you like it? love? Hate it? Indifferent? Tell me in the reviews!**

**ShadowPony12, signing out!**


End file.
